Talk:Mefulnash/@comment-193.227.133.101-20151001090559/@comment-26941260-20151001131358
Except Scherazard is a one-trick pony who is pretty abysmal beyond her skill which, because of her crappy stats is not that strong per mana used (3.3x multiplier per mana isn't spectacular), no other effects, and costs 3; making it very difficult to use regularly. Her abilities, too, are entirely forgettable. Higher mana skills without mana granting abilities are not good for gauntlet. You're much better off with spammable things due to the immunity and availability. She's also a pretty weak pick for colosseum. The biggest problem with her in both modes is that she needs a party built around her, but is nowhere near worth it. Trystan is leaps and bounds more useful than her in both of those, has actual abilities, and gets better damage per mana on his skill, which also has daze added to it. Hell, an MLB Tornado gets better damage per mana and adds slow on top of it (yes, they're both line instead of AoE, but that doesn't make much difference in those modes, and is an advantage unless they're used as meat shields). Even Coro LB1 will do more damage per mana (with zero kills), has the same skill, and has amazing abilities on top of that. If you don't need all warriors as a crutch, an MLB Kai whose skill is functionally the same as Scherazard's, will deal quite a bit more damage per mana (plus only requires 1) when she's low on health. Scherazard only looks good if you don't consider stats, abilities, or other units. Sure, if you have absolutely nothing else she could be functional and help some out a lot until they get something better (most ring characters are certainly gap fillers), but she's not really something for people to be shaking in anticipation over (which some seem to be doing). Unless, of course, it's for the bi-colored eyes... I definitely get that. Yeah, I already said Melfulnash is bad beyond her AP ability, but that AP ability is pretty grand when it activates. 4 AP on an intermediate daily is half an hour in AP instantly recovered (whales mileage may vary). What could possibly be better for a daily farming party than that beyond drop rate boosters? It's not like stat bonuses are needed and exp boosts aren't the greatest since the quests offer so little to begin with. Roxanna's ability recovers half as much AP when it activates (and both can be used at the same time to some effect, FYI). Also, sure you wouldn't be using her for something like Phoena quest, but that's why you build multiple parties for different things: to use the most useful units for the current task. Neither of them are super amazing, as is the norm for a lot of ring characters (Trystan and Frau are probably the biggest exceptions), but at least Mefulnash has (horribly underappreciated it seems) utility. Then again, I like Paloma as well, so... It is funny that you say she's a waste of enhancers when boosting the number of runs you can do (and consequently the number of enhancers you can get) is what she's good for.